Queen of the Fantasy
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: Renko and Mary have to run from their house and change the school because some unfortunate accident. And much to her surprise, they might be fall deep in the supernatural world they chase.


HELLO EVERYONE, I'M BACK.

*Cough* anyway, it sadden me that no one ever try to write this crossover, and then I decide. Why not make one myself.

And so, here it is!

I know that it's not really good, but if compared to the previous version I write, it's much much better.

About the grammer and the like, well, I don't have any beta, considering that I only write what I want to write. Heck more often then not, I didn't even know what I write, considering I let my inspiration goes wild.

That's why everyone, I encourage you to write this crossover. I would even allow everyone who want to take my idea. Go on. I just really love to read a good story, and I would be thankful to anyone who would do that.

Ah. I have to warn you. I write this at the late of night, and it might affect my story. I didn't even proof-read it. So I'm deeply sorry if it wasn't up to your standard.

In the story, some of you might find the reference about Renko and Yukari's conflict. Yes, I change it a bit so it would be because her eyes, not because the name she give her.

Oh yeah, some of you might question why I didn't update my previous work. Well, to be frank, I'm not confidence I could meet your guys expectation. I'm very pleased with all the comment and praise, really, but I really don't think I could meet up your expectation, considering Yukari's character is one who are ominously, wise yet play the fool. And I don't think my brain could ever cope to her. So I deeply apologize.

I might continue it if I have enough confidence to continue it, and while I have some idea how it would work out, I'm not really sure I could deliver it that can satisfy you guys.

If anyone want to continue that, here's what I'm planning. Yukari would invite *cough* kidnap *cough* the trio magician. And usually she would just stand at the side while watching louise and the magician encounter the problem, and only participate when thing go out of hand, like in wardes incident, it's enrage her, or it's amusing for her.

Without further ado, let's get on story.

Oh wait, disclaimer right? I own nothing!

"My name's Renko Usami, nice to meet you." Greet Renko as she take off her black hat and bow, making some students whistle at her introduction.

"I know that colleage students rarely got transferred, but this is a special case. So please treat her nicely everyone." Said the teacher as she smiled. Everyone just nodded at her. "Now then Usami-san, please sit wherever you like."

Renko nodded as she sit at the corner back of the room, the last table that hasn't occupied yet. She did not mind. She's bright students by nature, and hence didn't need to worry about her grade.

"Well then, open your book at-" And so the new life for Renko Usami begun.

"Yo, Renko-san." Said a voice from beside her. Renko lazily turn her head to see an handsome red-haired girl smiled at her.

"Kaoru-san." She nodded. Kaoru nodded back and then sit beside her.

"So, how's your new school?" She asked, Renko grinned and lean her back.

"As you can see, there's nothing to worry about." Renko answered back. Kaoru giggled and nodded.

"And her?"

Renko frowned as she fall into deep thought. "Hopefully. Well, worse come to worse I just have to barge to her class." She answered as she grinned, making Kaoru chuckled.

Kaoru smiled and staring at the girl in front of her. No matter how many time she see it, it never cease to warm her heart, the bond that this girl and her friend have that is.

Kaoru knows persons that have deep bonds or brotherhood that some even say inseperable. But their bonds took the cake of it.

Their bonds is so strong, that they didn't need anything to understand each other. Their bonds is so strong, that the promise of painful death isn't enough to separate them, and their bonds is so strong that they would even jump into the fury of god itself for the sake of the other.

For that reason alone she willingly to push some line so these two could still be together.

Renko expression suddely turned serious as she staring at Kaoru's eyes. "You didn't know how much I'm grateful for you Kaoru-san. If it's not because of you, then we might be failed to tranfer here." She said sincerely. Kaoru shook her head as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do after you two save my life that day. It's still hard to believe how two normal person like you two can beat that divine beast you know." She answered, making Renko smiled awkwardly as she rub the back of her head.

Honestly, if Kaoru didn't witness it by her own eyes, she would not be able to believe it. Two human girls, who just happen to be in vicinity, slay the divine beast that most magi would whimper in fear at the prospect of have to facing it.

And what's more surprising's when they're being asked how they're able slay it and why.

'What? Divine beast? We don't know about it. No wait? Divine beast? Mary! Maybe we could find something else in here!' Honestly, just the memories of it making her smile. She mean, what kind of sane person that squaled in extirement when she found out that they just face the divine beast?

A ringing tone cut her short. Renko fished her pocket and take out her phone. After reading what's displayed in there she put it back to her pocket and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-san, but I have to pick her up now."

"Then don't let me hold your lovey-dovey time." She answered, making Renko blushed. She just slide down her hat so it would cover her face.

"See you." She squaked and bolted out of the room.

"Yeah." Kaoru answered as she smiled.

"Mary" Shout Renko when she saw her blonde haired friends. The blonde friends looks up and brightened when she saw Renko.

"Renko! What take you so long!?" Exclaim the girl, Mary. Mary's wears a purple dress and a white cap that cover her blonde hair. She also have a beautiful purple eyes.

Renko looks at her side as she rub her backhead. "Well, you see. I have a conversation with Kaoru-san before I go here." She answered. Mary nodded and skip towards her.

"So, what are we going to do today?"Ask Mary as they walk along the corridor, which strangely devoid of all people.

"Well, I hear there's this shrine that have an 100% accuracy in divination. But that's for tommorow. Today we have to buy our neccesities for our new home." Replied Renko as she smiled. There's a flash of sadness in Mary eyes before she nodded, but Renko notice it.

With a big sigh, she stopped and turn to look at her firend in the eyes. "Listen Mary. I told you it isn't your fault. We are the Sealing Club. Without others we wouldn't be a sealing club." She told her seriously before smiled.

"In fact, I should tahnk your father for it. At least now we have a reason to explore a completely new place. Who knows what we might find in this city." She continued plaufully, bringing a sincere smile to Mary's lips.

"Yes, you're right Renko." She said softly, but enough to her friend to hear it. Renko smiled and tug her friend's hand.

"Let's go." She said as she run, dragging Mary with her, and a big smile plestered on her face.

"Today's really a big catch." Renko grinned widely as they stepped out of the café. In her hand's lot of bags with all of their neccesities in it. Mary just walking beside her, a bag of cake in her hands.

"Yeah, you're right. Who would thought there would be a big sale today." She replied with a smile on her face. She were really happy today, especially after they eat her favorite cheesecake that Renko decide to eat after their long day of shopping.

She knows that her friend's just trying to cheer her, and she's completely succesful by it. Oh she could still taste how the chee-

Her mind brought sort when her friend suddenly bump her and throw her out of the ground. Her mind failed to understand what her friend's doing until a bacl horse with fire as it's eyes slamming into the ground where she stand before, and exploded.

Renko herself didn't see the horse itself, but her instinct suddenly flaring at her and she immediately obey it by thowing herself to her friends, and not to earlier if the explosion behind her would be any indication.

However, the shockwave still knocked them out. Renko herself fly ten meter's ahead. Once again her instinct took over her as she flip her body in the air so she would be the one who bear the impact with the ground while hugging her friend tightly.

"Hahahaha. Look at all those mortal, leaked ou a lot of despair and misfortune." A voice of young man booming all over the area. Everyone in the vicinity that's still alive suddenly fall to their knees with a vacant looks in their eyes.

Mary didn't have that restriction. She look up and the moment her eyes lock at the man, she froze.

She could see it, the young man in silver armor isn't normal. There's this gap that separate him from the rest of humanity. A boundary that none could ever hope to cross.

"Mary?" Her friend voice break her from her daze. She turn her head to look at the concerned eyes of her friend, and suddenly relief wash over her.

She did not know why, but the moment she lay her eyes at her friend's, she's feel safe. As if nothing could harm her. Not even the man in front of her could harm her.

"You alright?" Her friend ask, despite pained expression she wore. Afterall, not only Renko had to be the one who braze the shockwave of the explosion, she also the one who take the brunt of their landing. Even holding her consciousness is a feet enough for a girl like her.

"That should be my question. Are you alright!?" She ask worriedly. Renko grinned weakly as she push herself to a sitting position. That was then when she lay ahand of the man with black hair in front of her and the black horse beside him.

"Well, this isn't looks good." She muttered. This man remind her of the purple women that she confront to safe her friend before. She could notice the air of power that wrapped him like blanked.

This man isn't human, that's what she realize.

"What should we do?" Mary asked her friend with a hopeful expression. Oh she certainly want to run away far away from this man. But she would entrust the decision to her friends. For even if she didn't claim it, Renko's still the leader of their club, and she always making a right decision in this situation.

Meanwhile Renko taking her surrounding with critical eyes. The fact that everyone staring at the space with blank look, the man that laughed heartily, and her friend beside her.

Her instinct told, no singing at her to fight. To face that man and save everyone, but her logical mind telling her otherwise.

This is different with the divine beast that they had slain. This is different from a weak youkai that sometimes appeared and try to kill them in their journey. No. This man is immanse powerful being that no mortal could ever hope to match.

Granted, she ever face that kind of being once. But that time she had to do it if she didn't want to lose her friend.

This time's different. She didn't have to do it. She should just fall back and told Kaoru to handle it, for that is their job.

Renko nodded to herself and just about to tell her friend her decision when that man voice booming towards them.

"Oh what is this? A mortal that resist my power. Trully interesting. And what peculiar and familiar aura you have there, blonde lady." Said that man as he staring at them.

Renko mind hurriedly turning into overdrive. She could feel it, fear. This man is dangerous, more so now when he's paying attention to them. She have to find a way for her and her friend to run away.

Meanwhile Mary frozen in fear. The boundary that separated him from the rest of the mortal grom exponentially. She know from her heart that it was a dead end. Her friend couldn't see it, but she could. It was the end. There's nothing that they could do to oppose him.

"Yes. I have decide." Declare the man as he nod to himself. "I shall make you my women." Continue the man, freezing Renko and Mary with his bold proclamation.

The man stepping closer and closer to them, and Mary have a complicated feeling about this. One she's feeling despair for she would be taken by some unknows being. But the other at least her friend would be save.

Just when she's about to resigning herself, a hand sielding her from this man. Mary turn her surprised eyes to her friend, who glaring at the man deviantly.

"I won't let you touch her." Renko growled. Her tone flat cold, promising immense pain to her target. Yet the man in front of her only smiled at her.

"Ho? And what make you think you could holding me from that women?" He asked tauntingly. Renko using her other hand to raise herself up, her eyes never stray from that man.

"Because I will protect her." She answered with much confidence as if she stated the fact. The man halted in his track and raise her eyebrows.

"You? A human? What make you think you could stand before me, a god!?" She shouted loud, daring her to defy him. And that's what Renko exactly do.

"It didn't matter what you are. Demon, King, God. I I WOULD NOT LET ANYTHING HARM MY MARY!" She shout deviantly, snapping almost everyone out of their daze. They all turn their heads at one to see a girl standing deviantly againt a being that they know by soul is far exceed them.

The man is surprised beyond word. This human, this girl, bravely standing againt him just for the sake of her friend? How could that be possible!?

Confusion turning into fury. This human, this nothing, dare to stand againt him!? Defy him!? Then he would gladly show her her place.

"Ver well! If that's what you want, then I shall vanquize you!" Declare the man as he raise her hand.

_"Fear is my power, Nightmare is my form. For you shall tremble before your own deepest nightmare! And might you be eaten by your fear!" _Shout the man, and then a horde of monster appeared. These monster is so bizzare that anyone who saw it would be tremble in fear.

It was nothing but illusion yes. An illusion that brought for by the fear of humanity itself. Yet it was the illusion that's come from authority of god. It might not be able to destroy the body, but it will surely destroying the soul.

Mary gasped in fear. They would die. She and Renko would die. There's nothing they could do to this man.

Yet Renko still glaring at the man deviantly, pay the horde of monster no mind. She take a step forward, and second, and third, and then with a war cry, she run. She run towards the man, Towards the horde of monster that ready to tremple her soul into submission.

"GO!" Command the man, and the horde of monster launching themselves towards Renko. Yet Renko didn't falter. She deviantly keep running and staring at the man.

The monster growling a victory cry when they're about to tremple their target, and Renko shift her attention to the monster.

And that's when it's happened, soemthing that even the man could not comprehend. The moment she lay her eyes into the monster, all the monster dissapeared without a trace.

"Wha-" Exclaim the man and Mary at the same time. They didn't understand what's happened. One moment Mary just staring at her friend's back in fear and horror. Convinced that she would die by the monster.

And the next the monstear dissapeared as if it was never exist.

The mistic eyes of reality perception. Renko herself didn't know it, but her perception is a reality itself, and the reality itself is her perception. What she see and believe is a reality, and yet she could only see and belief the reality.

That's the reason why she could know wherever she were by perceiving the reality of her space. That's the reason why the sage youkai can't absorb her friend by perceiving the reality of Maribel han existence. That's why the sage youkai can't gap her awaay to reality by perceiving the reality of the matter and space, effectively blocking the sage youkai power. And that's exactly the reason why illusion never works to her.

"Im.. Impossible!" The man excalimed as he took a step back before noticing what he's doing. He, a god, took a step back out of fear of single human. He, a god that govern over fear and nightmare, scared of a human.

He couldn't accept it. He righting himself and raise his hand towards the girl that defying him and his power.

"GO NIGHTMARE!" The man once again ordered his horse, and the horse neighing happily, eager to crush the girl into pasta. The horse then launching towards the girl to kill the one who dare to defying it's master.

Renko once again shifter her attention to the horse without stopping her run, deviantly staring to it's imminent doom.

And to it's and it's master surprise, the horse is sipped out of it's speed. By all right and purpose, the horse should be moving in the speed of sound, destroying the girl before it even comprehend what's happened. Yet, it's moving in the normal horse speed.

The man hurriedly snapped back out of her surprise and then raise both his hands to either side of the horse, waiting patiently to lash a deadly spell when the girl throw herself out of danger.

The horse, despite it's speed, still running towards the girl. It might lose it's speed, but it didn't change the fact the it have to destroy the girl that dare to defy it's master. And as soon as she's within striking distance, the horse jumped, eager to destroy it's target's head.

The man smirked. This is it. The spell word is ready in his lips. The moment the girl jumped out either to left or right, he would cast the magic and kill the girl.

Yet once again, Renko defying all of his plan by jumped towards the horse and rolled right beneath the horse instead of dodging it.

"Wh-" The man hurriedly cut his surprise short as he hurriedly bring his hand towards the girl. "πυρκαϊά"

A white light beam shooted towards Renko, and the man convinced that this would scorched the girl into ash.

And yet Renko once again defying his expectation by bend her body forwards and dodging the scorching white beam by minimal margin. It burn her right shoulder and her neck, and the pain alone would be send a grown up man to scream in agony.

Yet Renko did not. She had been worse. She had been standing in the being of full terror to bring her friends back. She had face the being that can shape the world as she wish, and yet she's coming out with her friend alive.

That's why this level of pain isn't enough to bring her down. No, in fact, no pain could bring her down when her friend is in danger.

She take out the knife that's keep hidden in herself for this very reason, and trust it towards the man who his hands is still strected out to defends himself.

Normally, a single knife won't be able to take his down. He's a god, and a mortal weapon would never hope to harm him. That's why he didn't falter. He din't even give the knife a second glance.

Unknown to him. He isn't fight againt a single women called Usami Renko. He's fight against the sealing club, a club that had been in supernatural situance countless time yet keep coming out alive.

Mary, who had been moved out by Renko's bravery, trying to stand up to help her friend as well. It was then that she see it. A single golden treat. A boundary that separated that man apart with the normal human. Instinctively, she reach it with her hand…

And cut it.

It was but for an instant, for the world have an ability to correct itself. It was for an instance, no more then few seconds. It was forn an instance, but it was all it would take for Renko to trust her knife to pierce the man's heart.

The man widened his eyes. How could she not. Here was a single girl, deviantly defying him, and pierce his heart with a single knife. Something that should be impossible.

It was then that she saw the blonde girl, the one that he claim to be his women, strecthing her hand, and her eyes glowing purple light, that he understand what's happened, and the identity of that girl.

"I see. So that's how it is huh?" He questioned himself as he chuckled, blood seeping out of his mouth. He turn his head to stare at the girl that rose and deviantly facing her, for the sake of her friend. A hero if you would say.

He smiled, contrasting a deviant glare Renko give him. "My name is Hypnos girl. Take all of my authority girl and keep coming out victorious. Don't let yourself slayed until the time of our rematch." He said as his body began to glow in golden light.

"LET THE WORLD KNOW! THAT THE YOUNGEST CAMPIONE HAVE BORN! THE ONE WHO SHALL BEAR THE TITLE OF THE QUEEN OF FANTASY! LET THE WORLD SHALL TREMBLE IN HER MIGHT! AND MANY SHALL BE SLAYED BY HER HANDS!" The man declared before his body burst in golden fragment that's entering Renko's body.

Renko let out a breath of relief. She didn't know what's did that man said, but it didn't matter. As long as her friend is save, the rest won't matter. It was there that all of her injuries catch up to her, and she fall unconscious.

Unknown to them. A group of people watching over them, and Kaoru is one of them. She receive the news that a god appeared in the city. She and many others hurriedly dashing out to the area to appease the god, hopefully would calm his down.

Imagine their surprise when a single girl with black hair standing deviantly against the god when most people staring at the space.

Most of them surprised, but Kaoru only worried. It was when the girl deecalre her intent t protect her friend that everyone froze.

Kaoru's just about to jump to her friend when a single hand holding her down, which turn out to be her mother. She just about to lashing out to her when she gestured her to turn and watch the upcoming event.

Can't disobey the order, she could only chew her thumb when watching her friend facing the god.

She almost choked out when the horde of monster that the god called disappeared when her friend Renko turn her head to stare at its.

"Campione?" One of her agent's whispered out, and she can't help but wondering about it too. Afterall, there's no way a human could destroy an authority of god like what she just witnessed.

Yet she never heard of any report about her friend's being a campione. After her friend's saved her life by slaying a divine beast, she immediately look at the record for her identity, yet she not found anything unusual in it. In fact, the reason they run away to this city was because the head of Maribel han's family decide to offer her to the campione of japan, Kusanag Godou.

And yet her friend, Renko, just destroying an authority of god wihout much apparent effort.

The next that come to her friend's a horse, a divine beast that accompany the god. And once again, the fact that the god moved in the normal speed surprised them greatly. They didn't know from which legend the god were. But the divine beast tend to move in a speed of sound or even faster while leaving a trail of destruction behind it, yet this divine beast moved at the normal speed of sound.

Now that she thought about it, this is happened when they saved her as well. At first, the divine beast that attacked her is so strong. It's able to shrug most of their attack like it was nothing.

Yet when they come, the divine beast is so much weaker, to the point that a single knife would be enough to cut it.

That alone is almost convince her that her friend's a campione, but trying to hide it.

She almost screamed when the god leashed out a scorching at her friend, but fortunately, she's able to dodge it, albeit with a burn injusry in her shoulder and neck.

It didn't match up. If she was a campione, A scratching attack like that won't be enough to hurt her, yet her burned mark stated otherwise.

And she found out it was meaningless. For in the end her friend's pierced the god's heart with her knife, and effectively slay him. And the god declaration's strengtened that notion.

Though no one understand how a single knife could pierce the god. But they shrugged it as another eccencitry of the campione.

They decide it was the good time to arrive and bring the newest campione to their headquarter, and explaining everything to her. Which hopefully could prevent the upcoming war when another campione of Japan back from his holiday.

Unknown to all of them. A two figure watching over them in the sky. One of the figure was a women. Though tiwas obvious she isn't human if her nine golden tail would be any indication.

And the second figure was a very beautiful women who have a very long blonde hair, an beautidul golden pair of eyes, and a great body that covered in purple cloth. That women holding a single paper fan in front of her face.

And what make her stood out was that this women sitting in a gap beetwen space.

"Fufufu. That women is very interesting don't you think Ran?" Ask the bautiful women to the tailed women in her side. Ran nodded as her piercing golden eyes staring at the pair in the gorund.

"Yes, you are right Yukari-sama. Who could ever though that she would be able to temper the boudnary beetwen divinity and mortality." She answered. Yukari frowned, though conceled by her paper fan.

"That's not what I mean. Whati'm talking about was her friend, that Renko Usami." She explained to Ran, making Ran raised her eyebrows.

"That girl. While I do commend her to slay the god, in the end it was because your counterpart that she would be able to slay him." Ran answered. "Without her, she would be killed by now."

Yukari shake her head as she looking at her shikigami like a parent would to their child who failed to understand what they were trying to explain to them. "Geez, you really didn't understand anything, aren't you Ran?" She chided before turn her attention back to the girl that draw her interest.

"Let me ask you this Ran. What will you do if… let's say, the dragon god barging to our house and demands to take Chen away while I'm out?" Yukari ask. Ran's hesitated before she could answer. On one hand, she would never allow any harm to her shikigami. On other hand, it was the dragon god that appeared. A being of immense power that no one could ever hope to defy.

Yukari smiled behind the paper fan at her shikigami predicament. "Her condition is much worse." She said, bringing out Ran from her thought. "In that case at least you know your power, your limit, and the identity of your enemy. You could still pledge, or buying time so Chen could run.

"But that girl didn't have that luxury. She didn't know the true nature of her power. She didn't know what and who her enemy is. And yet she stand up and deviantly facing the god." She continued.

"You know that I'm trying to take my counterpart so I could become stronger right?" She ask, and her shikigami nodded.

"Yes. Though I do not know why you cancel that plan."

Yukari smirked. "Because I'm not. I'm already take that girl away, and just about to devour her when I found out that something blocking me to absorb her power, her existence." Yukari then snap her fan close. "And that's because of her." She contineud, gesturing to the girl that's being treated bythe magician with her fan.

Ran gasped in surprise. And she would be more surprised by her master next statement.

"So I decide to confront her. To told her to just forget about that girl and live her own live or be killed by me. You know what her answer Ran?"

Ran shake her head, breath short in anticipation. "She stood her ground and DEMAND me to give her friend back." Yukari continued and Ran once again gasped in disbelieve. Not just defying, but also from her master!?

"Of course I threatened her. I even almost kill her when she stood. Yet that girl never blink, keep staring at me deviantly." Yukari then open her fan back. "So I decide to just give in and give her her friend back."

Ran stared at her master in disbelieve this time. Her master, give up? The notion is so impossible that the probability of pig ruling over the world is bigger.

"What's with the stare?" She ask, bring Ran's back to reality. She shake her head and try to explain it to her master.

"It's just that Yukari-sama, for you to give in to human. It's just too far-fetched for me to believe."

Yukari frowned as she shake her head. And then she smiled, closing her fan and put it back to the gap.

"It's just, she remind me of a certain someone." She answered, closed her eyes in reminscene. "I realized that even if I kileld her, It won't change anything. Even if I cut her from limb to limb, she would never give up. And I just can't bringing myself to kill her." Yukari's tone full of nostalgic. It's so soft, so sincere, something that most would call out of character save for the one who truly know her.

"And beside, I'm trying to absorb my counterpart in fear of someone would use her to find the gensokyo. And while she would still try to find the gensokyo, at least they're doing it for the sake of exploring alone. And even if they found the gensokyo, which they would soon, it would not change anything." She continued as she open her eyes.

"They would just come, sight-seeing, and go. I'm even sure they won't told anyone about it."

Ran nodded her head. She actually isn't convinced by what her master said, but it's just because she's failed to understand her master.

A silent reign over them for few minutes as they staring at their target.

"Well then, let's go back Ran. I'm feeling hungry." Yukari said, cutting the silence. Ran nodded her head as she smiled.

"Of course Yukari-sama. Would you like some dango and tea?" She replied back, and Yukari grinned.

"That would be good." She answered before snap her finger, and then a gap appeared and shallowing them.


End file.
